Loronar Security
Loronar Security (LS), also known as LorSecLoronar Security - News (Archived) (Year 3) and LoroSec,Galaxy Map - Planet: Prathil - Star Wars Combine is a defunct Combine Member Group (CMG) in the Star Wars Combine. The organization was created on Year 1 Day 338 by Pez Harr and Alex Tylger,Loronar Security (Archived) ("Loronar Security was created on 11/05/2000.") both former officers in the Hapes Consortium. Initially, Loronar Security specialized in security in the Outer Rim Territories and in the Unknown Regions. Circa Year 5, the company was purchased by Isoldor Storm and renamed "Storm Securities." History Displeased with the succession of King Jessy James to the Hapan throne, several Hapan officers — Prime Minister Alex Tylger and Grand General Pez Harr — led a failed revolt against King James on Hapes Prime. Defeated and exiled, the officers settled in Falleen Federation space circa Year 1 where they purchased a small estate on Falleen Prime. Tylger and Harr gathered the remnants of Harr's Hapan Security ("HapSec") and renamed the security company to "Loronar Security." Thus Loronar Security was founded on Year 1 Day 338 by Director Pez Harr and Lord Admiral Alex Tylger. Upon its creation, Loronar Security was described as "a simple security group that knows what war is all about and are ready to do what their client wants."Loronar Security - About Us (Archived) (Year 3) The organization offered four types of services: "command assistance," "command training," "military protection" and "military assistance."Loronar Security - Services (Archived) (Year 3) Circa mid Year 2, Harr and Tylger sold the company to Haden Rodery in order to fund their new life outside of the Hapes Cluster and also finance the purchase of a ship from the Black Star Corporation.Alex Tylger - Hapes Library Now in command, Rodery ruled Loronar Security for half a year using the title of Chancellor. On Year 3 Day 86, Green Devil (real name Vel Koon) replaced Haden Rodery as Chancellor of Loronar Security.Compedia Article: Timeline Green Devil managed the company for less than half a year when he was reported killed on Year 3 Day 213 by Eldrik Kuraine, leader of Astralwerks Engineering. Under Kuraine's auspices, Loronar Security was still a subsidiary of the Falleen Federation and became the sister organization to Astralwerks Engineering . Its capital was moved to Ul Yanin. Later during this era, Kuraine placed Kirek in command of Loronar Security and its capital was moved to the Loronar system of the Dufilvian Sector. In essence, the group was a local police force in the Falleen Federation territory. By Year 4 Day 184, Lady General Mia DeMornay declared herself owner and leader of Loronar Security. LorSec changed hands many times, in fact it turned into a non-funded, hardly functioning core. Isoldor Storm then purchased the company with a business partner. Later Storm bought the company from the business partner and began the ever tedious process of rebuilding. With the assumption of Isoldor Storm as the new owner of Loronar Security, the organization was moved to Naboo and renamed "Storm Securities."Storm Securities On Year 5 Day 48, Markus Harth replaced Isoldor Storm as leader of Storm Securities. Description Year 2 "Loronar Security is a security company dedicated to protecting business interests for all corporations and lends a helping hand to all corporations who wish it, we have positions open in diplomacy, protection, management, R&D, and many other areas, so if you want to help ensure capitalism's protection, or just have some fun join today!" Year 4 "Loronar Security is a law enforcement and security CMG based on Ul Yanin. We seek the finest pilots and soldiers to bring justice to criminals throughout the galaxy, and to defend those unable to protect themselves. Loronar Security prides itself on the honour and dedication of it's personnel, be it the pursuit of criminals or the protection of innocents. So beware criminals, for the ever vigilant Loronar police forces might just be knocking on your door next, ready to remove scum from the galactic community." Leaders * Pezz Har and Alex Tylger (Year 1) * Haden RoderyCMG - Main Page - Loronar Security (Archived) (Year 2) (Year 2) * Green Devil (Vel Koon)CMG - Main Page - Loronar Security (Archived) (Year 3) (Year 3) * Eldrik KuraineCMG - Main Page - Loronar Security (Archived) (Year 3) (Year 3) * KirekCMG - Main Page - Loronar Security (Archived) (Year 4) (Year 4) * Mia DeMornayCMG - Main Page - Loronar Security (Archived) (Year 4) (Year 4) * Isoldor Storm (Year 5) Members Early members of Loronar Security included Vice Admiral Dakota Jack and Commander Shamir Yog, both former officers in the Hapes Consortium. Circa Year 4, during the reign of Eldrik Kuraine, the company housed an eclectic variety of individuals such as Tantoron Valeran, Mark Hornet, Tarkin Vor , Asarya`katr (Asarya Katr), Finn Setanta, and Raegar Dravis. During the tenure of Mia DeMornay circa Year 5, company staff included Amon Khan, Ouromov, and Tabaka. Other notable personnel included: Tigris Ninx, Jax Karrde, Zimbabwe Suluclac, and Squall Chitose. Banner * (Year 4) References ] External links * Loronar Security - Website - Year 1 (Archived) * Loronar Security - Website - Year 4 (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Security Factions Category:Combine Member Groups Category:Falleen Federation